Unwritten Past
by Lexi Gregory
Summary: Hermione was sent back in time to 1977 to find out more information about the horcruxes and try to help a future Death Eater onto the path he was meant to go. Although when you are dealing with the past unexpected things are bound to happen, and feeling s


It was just after dawn on August 15th, the sun was already creeping in through the window of the living room in the Burrow. A small figure adjusted herself in the large chair, allowing more light onto the pages she was reading.

"Hey Hermione" Harry whispered as he made his way into the room from the kitchen. "Any luck finding out who R.A.B is?" he asked handing her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks Harry" she smiled taking a sip from the mug. "I haven't found any Death Eaters with those initials. Do you think that it could possibly be a cover?"

"I guess," he mumbled sleepily, "but I really hope it isn't finding him might be the key to finding all the other horcruxes."

Hermione groan softly closing the book on her lap, "Maybe its time I owl Professor McGonagall and ask her for the names of all the students that attended Hogwarts in the last 50 years I'm sure I will find him then."

"There has to be something somewhere about him, McGonagall has to be our last option if we go to her we have to tell her why we are need the information it will just cause more problems." Harry growled.

"Ugh ok look I'll continue looking for him but you need to get some sleep you're getting quite irritable, I'll wake you if I find anything."

"Fine but don't let me sleep more than a few hours please I want to help with the search." Harry pleaded before heading upstairs to Ron and his bedroom.

Hermione placed her coffee on the floor beside her then opened the book on her lap and began read again, it was only a few moments later before a tapping at the window interrupted her. "Alohomora" she mumbled under her breath opening the window to allow the owl inside.

A strange red glow filled the room as the bird fly in through the window and perched itself on the book Hermione was reading.

"Fawkes?" Hermione whispered.

Fawkes dropped a letter in his beak on Hermione's book before taking off out the window.

Hermione looked at the letter lying in front of her, she knew who it was from, there was only one person who would have sent Fawkes and he was dead.

Slowly she picked up the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am afraid to say if this letter has reached your hands, my instinct was correct and Professor Snape had to follow my orders. I also assume that Mr. Potter will not be attending his seventh and final year at Hogwarts instead he will be searching for the remaining horcruxes, with the help of Mr. Weasley and yourself of course. I am fully aware of the unstoppable team that the three of you form and I hate to break you three up but I need to send you on an important mission. I am asking you to go back in time to 1977 where you will be attending Hogwarts for your 7th year. I can't explain exactly why I am sending you there incase this letter gets intercepted but I can guarantee that you will soon find it out. My past self will know who you are, but only as Johanna Germier-Green; I will also ask that you follow the back-story I have created for you, the more you know about your "past" the less suspicious your fellow students will be. You were born in Greece, to Persephone Germier and Dorian Green both pure blood wizards, you lived there until you were eleven when your mother moved you to London to begin your home training. You would have finished your training this year, but a servant of Voldermort killed your mother when she refused to promise your hand to a Death Eater. With your mother dead, you could no longer continue your training so I offered you a spot at Hogwarts to finish your training. Like all students, you will be sorted at the Welcoming Ceremony and live amongst housemates for the time that you are there. Now for the most important part your transportation you will be leaving September 1st on the Hogwarts Express, before you cross Platform 9 ¾ you must drink two different potions. The red potion will transport you back in time while the blue potion will bring you back to the present, you must drink the blue potion exactly four minutes and thirty-one seconds after you have taken the red potion, this will ensure you that you will be return to the future at the stroke of midnight on December 31st. Fawkes will deliver the potions as well as your schoolbooks within the next week. I ask that you please keep this information to yourself, you may tell Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter but I ask that you spare them the details for your own safety. That will be all for now I will be in contact with you soon I wish you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione sat frozen with shock as she finished the letter for what must have been hours because the next thing she knew Harry was shaking her trying to get her attention.

"Huh" she said finally snapping out of her daze.

"Hermione are you ok, I thought I heard something at the window and then you uh… I was worried." Harry said his voice filled with concern for his best friend.

"Oh um yea its just that uh I don't know how to say this but I got a letter from Dumbledore" she stumbled.

Harry's face went pale when she said his name.

"He asked me to go on a mission, back in time to 1977, I'll be gone until January" she said nervously.

"You believe this letter Dumbledore he has been dead for months now. Hermione I expected you to be smarted than that there is a war going on outside you cant believe what you read anymore." Harry growled angrily

"Fawkes delivered it Harry" she said simply.

Harry's mouth dropped. "I can't believe it," he whispered.

"It's true, but Harry I wont go if you don't want me to"

"No Hermione you need to go, and maybe while your there you can find out who R.A.B is," Harry smiled

"I'm sure I will find something that will help you knowing Dumbledore he has a reason behind everything he does."


End file.
